Bathing
by EvieFrye
Summary: When Evie goes to take a bath and finally get some alone time, Jacob follows and finds out more than he bargained. It has some expected consequences.


_Summary:_ _When Evie goes to take a bath and finally get some alone time, Jacob follows and finds out more than he bargained._

 _It has some expected consequences._ High above the streets of Westminster, Evie Frye cut a silent figure through the sky. It had been a trying couple of days but Lucy Thorn was finally no longer a thorn in her side, and the key to the vault was safely tucked into her carriage on the train. And, despite the swim that she had taken through the Thames just earlier that day, her spirits were high. So high in fact, that she decided to indulge herself just a little bit.

While living on a moving hideout was an excellent way to stay hidden, it didn't offer much in way of cleaning one's self. Normally, the Assassin would simply find the closest, cheapest hotel and rent a room for an hour to bathe and then head out once more. Tonight, though, Evie made her way over to the nicest borough for a little time alone to not only take a bath in the nicest hotel she could find, but finally wash her clothes and have a little personal, alone time.

She didn't often indulge herself, choosing to wait for her rewards with the successful completion of her mission, on top of the fact that Jacob would never let her live it down if he knew she wasted their hard earned money on something so frivolous. Still, even as she glanced around to ensure that she wasn't being followed, Evie could feel the coil of anticipation in her gut. Yes, she certainly deserved a little alone time.

While Evie was high above the city, Jacob had been drinking with his Rooks. With his still mostly recent capture of Southwark and a good, solid lead on whoever was running the bank into the ground from Freddy, he was in high spirits as he led his group to scope out new land. They drank and laughed and made merry and soon enough, it was growing quite late. Their Assassin leader, however, noticed his sister in the air above him, and soon waved off the crowd to tail her.

Following Evie proved to be a feat, since she seemed paranoid that someone was following her. Grinning, he contemplated that it wasn't really paranoia if someone really was following her, even if that person was him. Still, he managed to elude her eagle vision and followed her to an upscale hotel, highly confused. Jacob was pretty sure that their train wasn't too far from here so wouldn't it be easier to hop on that? Especially, when it seemed like she was just wasting their money on this nice place.

After she checked in, he located her room and rolled his eyes when he found the windows locked. Apparently, Evie wasn't going to leave any stone unturned, since even the curtains were drawn, hiding anything and everything from view. Easily picking open the window, he moved the curtains as much as he dared only to be greeted by the sight of his sister's naked body. He sucked in a deep breath.

Evie glanced around, sure she heard something, but then dismissed it. After all, she had been very careful about coming here and finding a room. With the bathtub filling beside her, she carefully undid her braids and used her fingers to brush out her hair. It reached her shoulder blades and she idly wondered if she should get it cut. The thought passed as she sunk into the warm water, though, and the woman could already feel the way her stress eased out of her shoulders. She let out a sigh.

Jacob was well aware that he should leave. In fact, he was even well aware of the fact that he should have never followed his sister when she wasn't looking to be found. And be as that may, the gang leader couldn't bring himself to actually move from where he stood. The water just barely covered the tops of her breasts and her knees stuck out. As his pants grew steadily tighter, he watched the way she scrubbed the soap through her hair and all down her body. It felt wrong to see the way she chose to relax, even if he had been thinking wrong thoughts for so long anyways. Still, in for a penny, in for a pound, and he hungrily devoured the fall of the water droplets across her porcelain skin. Even the arches of her feet made him feel hot.

While the train was great, it lacked two basic needs: bathing and privacy. Finished scrubbing and feeling squeaky clean, Evie turned her attentions to the second reason she bought herself an expensive hotel room. The doors to her compartment had locks on them, of course, but that didn't stop Jacob from barging in at all hours of the day. Even Henry had knocked on her door in the middle of the night just before anything could happen plenty of times by now. So yes, it was understandable that she had been tense the past month or so and now was the perfect time to take care of things.

Jacob sucked in another deep breath, feeling lightheaded as Evie's hands trailed downwards. He really needed to leave now, because he'd been in love with her for too long, wanted her for too many years to not go in a join her if she was going to pleasure herself. His body refused to cooperate though and he tensed at her first moan. The slight breeze from an incoming rain, the sounds of the people passing by beneath him; all of the noises faded away as he focused on the ripples in the water. His dick strained against the zipper of his pants but he ignored it, choosing instead to watch the way she touched herself.

Evie took a deep breath and thought of the last time she'd been to watch one of Jacob's fights. His shirtless-ness caused her problems to begin with but to see him in action made her wetter than anything or anyone else she had encountered. His tattoos had rippled with each movement he made and her eyes had followed the trail of sweat that ran down his chest. It was one of the few times she let herself think of him that way, because otherwise, she was too embarrassed over her own love and lust.

Trying to stay quiet, but not caring too much since she was alone, Evie thought of the way Jacob looked when he was passionate about something. His eyes took on an intense gaze and she wondered if that was the same expression he'd have if she were to do some of the things she imagined. She tried to imagine what it would be like to have his fingers inside her, or even more, what would it feel like to engage in the amorous congress with him. Just thinking it made her blush a bright red with embarrassment and desire.

Silently, Jacob began to close the window, finally gaining some semblance of control over his body. While he may lust for Evie, he knew that his love for her topped anything his body wanted. He needed to leave, to let her relax and unwind however she wanted. Besides, he really didn't want to hear her call out for Greenie. He knew enough to know that he had no chance with his sister but that didn't mean he wanted to hear about her being in love with someone else.

"Jacob," she moaned louder that she had been.

Blushing a bright red, her closed eyes clenched as she began to more vigorously finger herself. It was freeing and turned her on more than she thought it would to call out for her brother. She kept at it, moaning his name as if she was trying to call out to him as her fingers disappeared inside of her. Her free hand stimulated her clit, pushing her towards climax. The thought that he might find her, and maybe even join her, made her orgasm and she called out his name once more before she settled back into the now cooled water.

Swallowing hard, Jacob froze where he crouched. Evie hadn't called out for Henry Green, like he thought. Evie had called out for him, Jacob, her brother. She had orgasmed thinking about him and about what could potentially happen if he were to join her in the tub. His pants couldn't have gotten any tighter and he knew that if he didn't leave immediately, he'd race into the room to bring her back to the bed. He swallowed hard, throat dry.

As she stood, Evie grabbed a towel and began to dry herself. Nothing could ruin her good mood now, not even Crawford Starrick himself. In fact, she felt like she could take him on, face to face and win with the way she felt right now. Once she washed her clothes, she'd have to wait most of the night to let them dry. Jacob probably wouldn't notice, though, if she didn't come back for one night, so she wasn't too worried.

Heading to the bed where her clothes lay, she shivered a little as a breeze blew into the room and then froze. Evie knew that not only had she locked both windows, but she also closed the curtains just in case. Hurrying over to the window, she was careful to use the curtain to cover herself as she looked out. It was slightly open and boot marks were dug into the soil of the flower box.

Quickly, she used her Sight to see if she couldn't catch the peeping tom. Seeing something faintly golden above her, she looked up and nearly fell over from shock and embarrassment. Jacob ran across the roof, obviously hurrying away from something. However, she wasn't an idiot. Only her Assassin-trained brother would have been able to follow her, unlock the window and then leave in such a hurry. She flushed a deep, embarrassed red. Which meant Jacob had seen and worse yet, Jacob must have had heard her!

Mortified, she covered her face and wondered if he would even be able to look at her any more.

Jacob hurried away from Evie's window, too aroused and too terrified of his own reaction to worry about anything else. He was pretty sure he left the window open, but so long as he escaped fast enough, then he should be able to leave before she could look for him. Hearing his name come from her lips had left him in a state of shock but the way it sounded, full of arousal and affection, left him wanting her more than he ever had before. He couldn't let her know that he saw her, that he heard her moans.

In the next couple of weeks, Henry Green tried desperately to find out why Jacob and Evie were avoiding each other. They hadn't said a word to each other in at least two weeks as far as he knew, and barely tolerated the others presence for more than a few minutes. It didn't appear as though they were mad at each other or had an argument but it was the only reasonable explanation. They spoke only the bare minimum to each other, not even looking the other in the eye. Sometimes, he caught a hint of red around their cheeks but it was gone in a flash and he wondered if he hadn't imagined it. Neither wanted to talk about it and so, finally, he just let them be.

Evie was beyond humiliated. Surely, Jacob hated her by now, disgusted by what he had seen and heard. It didn't matter that she had possibly turned him on as well. More likely than not, it was simply a physiological reaction to hearing something sexual, about him no less. He had to be disgusted, horrified by her feelings for him. And she hadn't even told him the extent of her feelings! Instead, he probably thought she just lusted after him because he was the only male in her life for so long. There wasn't any way that he held any hint of romantic feelings for her and this proved it.

The two weeks that they hadn't spoken were a disaster for the poor woman. She shut herself up in her car, barely speaking even to Mr. Green, trying and failing to focus on finding the Piece of Eden. Next to nothing got done as she tried to think of ways to fix her and Jacob's relationship. She held the key in her hands, not really seeing it, and instead thinking of Jacob. Was he doing well? How close were the Rooks to taking the Strand? She desperately wanted to see him, to have a normal conversation with him, but of course, that could never happen again.

Jacob, meanwhile, had a similar problem. Somehow, Evie had managed to catch him as the peeping tom and she was avoiding him. He couldn't bring himself to confront her about the situation. As he had feared, she secluded herself into her car, humiliated and unable to face him. This was the last thing he had wanted. Over and over, he berated himself for not leaving the scene earlier, or taking the time to close the window. If he had been just a little more cautious, then Evie wouldn't be avoiding him. Then, only he would have to deal with what had happened.

He couldn't stop thinking about that night. Over and over, Evie's moans and calls for him haunted his dreams. He couldn't find any relief and was almost to the point of bedding some random woman just to get her off his mind. Anything would be better than where he was now because at lease with a random woman, he would know no feelings were involved. With Evie, Jacob had to wonder if she just lusted after him or felt the same way about him as he did about her. He didn't want anything to happen between them if she wasn't in love with him, but she probably thought he was disgusted and he couldn't figure out a way to convince her otherwise.

Finally though, Henry couldn't take the silence anymore. Conspiring with several of the Rooks, he devised a plan to trick Jacob. One way or another Jacob and Evie would talk to each other again and work out their differences. Even if he had to lock them in Evie's train car.

For once, Evie hadn't locked her door. Mr. Green had asked if he could come over later to discuss something so she left the door unlocked for him, knowing he was sure to knock anyways like the gentleman he was. What she hadn't expected was Jacob to come barging in and demanding to know if she was alright. Somehow, he had gotten wind that something was going to happen to her tonight, an ambush or something or another and he had rushed in to save the day. While she was touched to know he cared enough to save her, she could see the makings of a plot.

"And who did you hear this from?" She questioned, arms folded.

"I overheard some of my men talking about it over at a pub. Said they heard it from some Blighter they came across." He had also crossed his arms and looked at her.

This was the first conversation that they had in a while in which they both looked at each other. Evie wore only her pants and button down as she hadn't planned on leaving the train while Jacob wore his full Assassin gear.

"And you didn't think to ask questions? You just rushed off?"

"I didn't want you to be ambushed!" He defended.

She sighed and let her arms down. "Thank you for coming to rescue me from the make believe Blighters."

And suddenly, the same awkwardness that had plagued them for weeks fell over them again. They looked away, a faint red coating both sets of cheeks. Jacob rubbed the back of his neck as Evie wrapped her arms around her sides.

"I, ah, guess I'll just take my leave then."

"Good night."

"Night."

However, as he went to open the door that shut behind him, he couldn't pull it open. Perplexed, he tried to unlock it, but found the lock twisting freely while the car door still wouldn't let him out. Turning to look at Evie, he saw that she wore the same confused expression as he did. She walked over, and tried but the door wouldn't open. They suddenly realized that they stood close enough that they could feel the other's body heat and they quickly stepped away from each other.

"Miss Frye, Jacob. I apologize for going about it this way but I feared that you two would never speak to each other again. Thus, you two are locked in until tomorrow morning. I hope you can resolve your differences by then." Henry's voice could barely be heard over the roar of the train and through the closed door.

Feeling slightly terrified to be alone with Jacob all night, Evie's eyes grew wide as she stared at the door. Trying to keep the horrified feelings off her face, she avidly avoided Jacob's now searching gaze.

"Did they get the other door?" Jacob asked, shoulders tense as he turned around.

Attempting to open it, he found it closed in the same way as the first door. With a sigh, he turned around to face Evie's back. He dreaded something like this happening. It took every ounce of self-control not to grab her and kiss her senseless in front of other people. Alone, how could he possibly contain himself?

Evie couldn't gather the courage to turn around. Surely Jacob already planned how to tell her that he was leaving after defeating Starrick. She couldn't put off the inevitable but oh, she wanted to. With everything in her, she managed to face her brother and look into his searching eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asked suddenly.

She let out a breath. "Yeah. I'm alright. Are you?"

"Yup. I already ate. Did you?"

"Yes. I grabbed something earlier."

They fell silent for a moment, wondering how to proceed.

"I'll take the chair, I guess. No sense in kicking you out of your bed."

She panicked for a moment, internally. "No, you take the bed as you won't be getting your normal bed."

"Evie, I sleep on a couch. I can deal with a chair for a night."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

As Jacob plopped on the couch, Evie went over to her desk. Trying to keep her mind off of her newest uncomfortable situation, she tidied up, putting all her papers in a stack and placing the tea set away from the edge.

Meanwhile, Jacob pondered how best to bring up the elephant in the room as he took off his gauntlet. Clearly, they needed to discuss what had happened if they were ever going to get past this awkwardness. However, every time he thought about opening his mouth, all he imagined was declaring his love for her and then screwing her brains out. And that, obviously, was not the way to go about this.

"Jacob," Evie called as she settled on the bed. He looked at her. "I just want to say… I just think…"

Giving up her attempts at speaking, she settled for staring at the floor. However, Jacob decided that they needed this conversation.

"Evie, it was all my fault that we're in this situation. I followed you because I was curious and I didn't leave when I first saw that you were undressed."

The woman tried to contain her blush. Had he been there since the beginning? "I should have been more aware of my surroundings."

He nodded once and they fell silent again. There was no side stepping the issue. She just needed to get it all out. "About what you heard though."

Jacob tried to avoid thinking about it, not wanting to cause a problem in front of the woman he wanted more than anything.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It wasn't appropriate at all and I…" She fell silent. The weight of the apology lifted off her chest but she still didn't feel any better.

"Look,I'msorry," he stressed. He couldn't let her think this was her fault at all. "I'm the one who shouldn't have been listening."

"Not that I minded in the least," he mumbled under his breath as he looked away.

"What was that Jacob?" Every time she said his name brought back a reminder of the way it had sounded that night. He nearly groaned.

"I said that I didn't mind in the least that I heard it."

Something in Jacob snapped as he suddenly stood up. He couldn't go on without doing something and he knew his sister at least lusted after him enough not to deny his advances. Her expression showed confusion, apprehension and maybe just a spark of something a lot closer to desire.

"You- you didn't?" She stuttered and hated herself for it. He looked like a predator as he took a step towards her. Standing, he towered over her and she had to look up at him to maintain eye contact. Trying and failing to stop her voice from sounding breathy, she asked her next question. "Why not?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he grabbed her face and leaned down. She stretched up and their lips met. They groaned in unison as her hands moved up to remove his top hat and run her fingers through his hair. He pushed against her until she was flat against the bed and his hands drew her hips close to his. The kiss was everything they wanted, full of fireworks and a need that was beginning to consume them both.

Evie scooted back on the bed, closer to her pillows and Jacob followed. She pushed his coat off from his shoulders and he kicked off his boots. He lay on top of her, her legs on either side of his hips. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her exposed neck, pressing kisses and love-bites to the skin he found. She moaned quietly into his ear before grasping the sides of his face so he would look at her. She needed to make sure he knew why she wanted this, wanted him.

"Jacob, I'm in love with you."

Those six words were the best he had ever heard in his life. Enthusiastically, he kissed her, forcing her back against the mattress so he could feel her whole body pressed against his. Her nipples were hard against the planes of his chest, cushioned by her full breasts. His hands slowly began to inch up her shirt, higher so he could palm them. She wiggled her hips where his hard cock jutted against her and he broke the kiss to moan into her ear. Carefully, he pressed a kiss to the skin just below her ear and whispered to her.

"I'm in love with you too."

Evie took a moment to register the words he had whispered to her. Years of denial and self-reproachments suddenly lost their meaning with his declaration. Jacob was in love with her too and it was the most glorious feeling in the world, especially when his hands found her chest, palming her nipples in ways that sent heat straight to her core.

Her fingers went to unbutton his shirt while he moved his hands to tug at her pants. Within a few, short moments, they lay naked against each other, kissing as they explored the newly revealed skin. Jacob pulled back to rest against his haunches and for a minute, he sat admiring how beautiful his sister was. While, not the curviest woman, she was lean and muscular, and absolutely breathtaking. The freckles across her nose continued down to her shoulders and then he followed the trail even further downwards.

"Don't stare."

The woman blushed as Jacob gave her a confused stare. "And why wouldn't I?"

"Because I told you not to!" Evie wrapped her arms around her breasts. She wasn't used to anyone staring at her, and certainly not Jacob.

"Well I'm going to anyways!" He grabbed her arms and use his greater strength to pin them to the bed. "You're beautiful."

Evie swore that the red on her cheeks would never go away again. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to disappear but when Jacob started kissing on her breasts, her eyes flew open in shock and arousal. A moan escaped her as her newly freed hands went to entangle themselves in his hair. His teeth captured a nipple making her hips jerk in surprise. She squirmed against him even as he tried to use his hips to hold her down. He released it with a pop and then moved to the other until they were both cherry red and rock hard. His mouth moved further down while his hands clutched at her toned thighs, until she hauled him up by the shoulders.

"Don't tease me!"

Instead of answering, Jacob smirked and ran a hand down to the curls covering her most private area. Finding her opening, he carefully pushed a finger in and then a second one. He watched as she bucked her hips in response, eyes falling shut. He began to move them in and out, increasing his pace until she moaned loudly in his ear, his name falling from her lips. His thumb brushed over a bundle of nerves that made her screech, eyes flying open. He rubbed at it, still pumping his fingers until her whole body shook, close to her release. Seeing that she needed just a little bit more, Jacob leaned down to bite her left nipple once more and she came hard, clenching tightly around his fingers.

Bringing his now soaked hand to his lips, he sucked the liquid off as Evie watched through a haze. She felt boneless, in a good way for once. And the sight of Jacob was turning her on all over again. A bit nervous and a lot excited, she reached down to stroke his cock, which leaked with pre-cum. She had no idea what she was doing but Jacob moaned her name all the same.

"Let's try that a different time," he managed to get out.

"But you made me feel great. Let me repay you."

"Later. You can do whatever you want later."

Releasing his dick, Evie watched as her twin positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. From all the talks given to her by other women, she expected him to come against some resistance of her virginity and a lot of pain but the stop never came. The feeling of being filled was mostly pleasurable and just the tiniest bit painful. Instead, as he eased himself back out of her and then thrust back in, she suddenly understood why people seemed to love sex so much.

"Jacob!" Her moans weren't screams yet, but he knew that she's get there eventually.

"Evie!" He spoke through gritted teeth and she wondered if it was feeling as good for him as it was for her.

They found a rhythm as she began to move her hips along with his. Their moans filled the train car, along with the slap of their bodies meeting. Jacob left burning kisses all over her upper body, his fingers gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises. Her short nails raked against his back, and her ankles hooked behind his back.

"Ja…cob. So…so close."

In response, he ran a hand down to where their bodies met and pressed the bundle of nerves that he found there. She screamed his name as a result and a powerful orgasm rushed through her body. She shook from the force of it and tightened considerably. Jacob, in response, called out her name and came deep inside her. A little worn out, the two lay side by side on the bed, facing each other.

"I guess we resolved our differences for now," said Jacob with a smirk.

Evie just grinned in response. "I guess we have. Though I doubt Mr. Green would have thought it would end up this way."

"No, I'm sure if he thought it would be like this, he would have locked himself in here with you."

"Jacob! I would not have had sex with Mr. Green." She felt slightly offended. Just what kind of woman did he think she was?

Seeing her slightly hurt expression, Jacob decided to let the matter drop. "Well, doesn't matter because I got you and he didn't."

Rolling her eyes, Evie snuggled up to her brother before he got off the bed. Confused, she watched him grab a rag and wet it from her basin. He walked slowly back to her and then pulled her close to the edge of the bed.

He didn't want her to be uncomfortable as they went to sleep so Jacob decided to clean up his sister. He was gentle but couldn't resist a very thorough cleaning process. After all, he could still go again and he'd always want to be turned on by his sister. Finished, he stood and looked down at her slightly panting form with a lazy grin, before Evie reached out to drag him down on top of her again.

Several hours later, the two were finally lying down to sleep. As they were both trained to have high stamina as well as being in the best years of their life, both felt up to several more rounds of sex before Jacob finally cleaned his sister one last time. Throwing the rag into the basin behind him, he climbed into bed and pulled Evie into his embrace.

"I love you," she murmured sleepily.

"Love you too."

"G'night."

"It has been. Night."

When Henry Green unlocked the train car the next morning, he was pleasantly surprised to see Evie up and about, even if she was only wearing her nightgown. However, he couldn't see Jacob from where he stood and wondered where the man could be.

"Mr. Green!" Evie tried not to panic. "Why don't we talk in the next car? Jacob is still sleeping."

After carefully shutting the door again, she hopped into the next car, after grabbing her coat and stood next to Henry. While she may feel more comfortable around him than in the beginning, Evie didn't like him the way Jacob thought she did. He was a friend and mentor, nothing more.

"I take it you've mended your differences?"

"Yes. I want to thank you for making us get over ourselves. We needed to talk about our problem and we had a nice conversation about it."

"Good, good. That is all I wanted to ask. If you don't need me, I will be heading to meet up with a few acquaintances today."

Evie shrugged, eager to get back to Jacob and her warm bed. "I planned on staying in tonight unless I found something important. Jacob may keep me company."

"Very well. Good day, Miss Frye."

As Henry turned to leave, Evie also turned before running right into Jacob. Mr. Green had already left when Jacob leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Yes, I'd say we had a lot of good conversation last night."

She flushed at his implication, knowing he wasn't wrong. Still, she brushed past him and back into her car. Her twin followed behind.

"Jacob, you have to let me work today. I haven't been able to concentrate and now I need to catch up."

"You haven't been able to focus? And why is that dear sister?"

She gave a glare, but felt the corners of her mouth quirk up. "You know exactly why I haven't been able to focus, brother dear."

"No, please, enlighten me. I would love to know what managed to drag you away from your mission so maybe I can try to do it too."

"Don't play dumb, Jacob. It suits you too well."

"You wound me. Maybe I'll just have to try my own methods this time."

As he stepped closer, his eyes turned darker, as lust and love muddled them. Evie's own eyes, a hazel green compared to his dark brown, dilated and she knew that work would be the last thing on her mind soon enough.

"Oh, you didn't get enough last night?"

Jacob gave her a serious look before he reached out to wrap his arms around her. Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head, he whispered words that would give her butterflies every time she thought about them afterwards.

"With you, Evie, I'll never get enough."

With a happy sigh, she led him back to her bed.


End file.
